


Cheers!

by Romantik_Kun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantik_Kun/pseuds/Romantik_Kun
Summary: "Cheers."The stranger said before kicking back his drink.Unable to ignore the interference Christopher's gaze darted to the side. Only to meet the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes upon.Fair skin; pale as the snow. A bit of red under his eyes; a rare grey. Blond hair, slicked back, caught in warm light.He was dressed in all black; fitting and dignified, warped in an old leather jacket of the same color.Chris's eyes widened, taking in the sight.





	Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nauthir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nauthir/gifts), [jenny95k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny95k/gifts), [Santos.m](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Santos.m), [re_albertwesker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_albertwesker/gifts), [MarigoldLox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldLox/gifts), [usuhikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuhikari/gifts), [ultimolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimolu/gifts).



> Hey luvs! It had been a long time since I hadn't posted a one shot! Hope you like this one~ I really want to know what you think of stories like that (where I give a lot of descriptions... smut descriptions that is.) I can't wait to read your comments <3  
> And I also wanted to gift this work to my fave luvs! (I hope I didn't forget anyone!

The tires of an old Jeep rustled a few dead leaves; crushing half and sending the other flying. The vehicle stopped a few feet farther, in between two fading lines; painted white on the asphalt. The motor died in a quiet purr, then silence; for what seemed like a long time.  
The parking was almost empty, save for a few other cars and a motorcycle. The bike was parked diagonally taking a whole spot, neon light kissed it's pristine shine; Adding red to black. It was a beautiful steed.  
Hiding away in the gloom of his own mean of transportation, Chris leaned against the steering wheel. Both wrists resting atop it; lethargic. His forehead pressed against the warm leather. His shoulders upped and downed almost imperceptibly until he let out a powerful sigh.  
It had been a very long day... Paperwork kept piling up, everyone at HQ was overworked, irritable, exhausted... It was a venomous cocktail.  
On a night he would have normally enjoyed with his friends and colleagues; He was alone. He couldn't stand their company right now.  
He craved something primal, something physical. He needed warmth, he needed passion, something to busy his lips...  
But he had no one to share his heat with, no one to hold... Which is what drove him to the nearest bar.  
The heat of Whiskey would have to suffice as he'd kiss the edge of a glass. 

Finally, he reached for the handle; Letting himself out of the car. His boots hitting the ground as he paced along side a wall of red bricks.  
It was a charming place, perhaps a little old fashioned, but bursting at the seems with personality. Hanging just besides the front door; A wooden sign. Something you'd expect out of an old western movie. The name of the establishment was gracefully burned into the wood; Beginner's Luck.  
He pushed open the door and a bell rang.

A few heads turned to greet him without interest. There was few patrons, scattered around the saloon, drinking in silence. The jukebox didn't play.  
An old man with a neatly groomed mustache oversaw the bar; A number of empty stools in front of him.  
Chris took place on one of those. 

"Whiskey, on the rocks."  
He mumbled, barely invested. 

The owner nodded briefly before turning his back on him. 

This was just this kind of place. No need for frivolities, get in; get you drink, and get out. Or at least it was, on Monday nights.  
None but lost souls drank away on Monday...  
Chris noticed a little stage in the corner of the wide room. Made of wood, like most of everything there. He let out a humorless chuckle as he imagined how this slice of mid-west might lit up on weekends. He could hear a banjo playing if he tried. 

A glass slid smoothly right in front of him and the captain picked up his head to thank the barman in a meager sway of the head.  
The older gentleman closed his eyes in approval and started cleaning glasses once again. 

Christopher made the amber liquid dance before knocking it back all at once. He needed the kick.  
And a refill came quickly.  
It became obvious that the old man was used to the likes of him.  
And he continued knocking them back.  
Finally, he started to feel the tension in his shoulders slip away. He enjoyed the quietude, the simple thuds of sturdy glasses on wooden counters. At one point, one of the patrons walked out; tipping his hat to the owner. The bell rang again in a welcome melody.  
He hadn't been there long, but he hoped that things would remain just the way they were; Silent.  
His eyes affix in front of him, he ignored the sound of boots hitting the parquet. Up until the point when he heard coins rattle to get inside the jukebox.  
His eyes rolled and he sighed softly. 

"Dammit."  
He cursed under his breath. 

And an old country tune started to play. Slow and melancholic; Fitting, for a lack of better words. 

Chris refused to turn around to meet the culprit. His mood was fickle, and he didn't feel like picking a fight.  
Leather squeaked beside him, and a solid helmet was set on the bar by a gloved hand.  
Christopher kept his head low. 

"Scotch. Dry."  
A voice demanded. Deep, a tad twangy, arrogant... Yet refined and pleasant. 

"Right away." 

The stranger took place right beside him. 

"Of all the empty seats in the place..."  
Chris thought; Unnerved. Doing his best to ignore the pair of eyes that had set themselves on his person.  
He bit his lips, fighting back the urge to snarl. 

"Your drink."  
It slid across the bar into the man's hand. 

"Thank you."

The tune continued playing... And Chris found himself falling in love with it.  
He reached for his Whiskey when a glass of Scotch collided with it in a one sided cheers. 

"Cheers."  
The stranger said before kicking back his drink. 

Unable to ignore the interference Christopher's gaze darted to the side. Only to meet the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes upon.  
Fair skin; pale as the snow. A bit of red under his eyes; a rare grey. Blond hair, slicked back, caught in warm light.  
He was dressed in all black; fitting and dignified, warped in an old leather jacket of the same color.  
Chris's eyes widened, taking in the sight, frozen in time. 

The man let out a wry chuckle.  
"Pick up your jaw dear."  
He mocked in a soft, irresistible, grin.

Embarrassed, Chris shooed his surprise. He coughed and stared down his drink, a sweet blush sprinkled on his cheeks. 

"What's you name?"  
The stranger leaned against the bar, trying to meet the captain's eyes once again. 

"Chris Redfield."  
He answered quickly, relieved the other party hadn't lost interest. Managing a smile, he offered a handshake. 

"Albert Wesker."  
He presented himself, his lips; curled into a teasing smile. 

Leather squeaked every time he moved, their hands met for a brief handshake. 

"Do you come here often?"  
Christopher asked, ignoring how cliche it might sound. 

"No, I found this place by chance. I needed a drink... Perhaps company."  
He hinted, his eyes lingering mischievously. 

The red over Chris's cheeks deepened.  
"I'm the same."  
He admitted. 

"Oh?"  
Another chuckle.  
"And what kind of company are you looking for mister Redfield?"

"Please, you can call me Chris."  
He laughed sheepishly. 

"I hear you."  
He took another long sip out of his drink.  
"But you haven't answered my question."  
He spoke without looking at Chris, a knowing smirk pulling the corner of his thin lips. 

The captain cleared his throat.  
"Someone to drink with..."  
He lied. 

"Is that all? A shame."  
Wesker answered. 

"What do you mean?"  
He let loose an uncomfortable laugh. 

"You strike me as the kind of man who needs much more than a drink."  
He finished his liquor.  
"But perhaps I was mistaken."  
He devoured him with his eyes, devilry hidden behind them.  


"You're toying with me."  
Chris declared, he never liked to be played for a fool. 

A delighted laugh escaped Albert's lips in spite of himself.  
"Oh my-"  
He started.  
"How interesting to meet such a decerning man."  
He leaned closer. 

"What's your game?"  
He asked suspicious. 

His eyes narrowed into fox-like features.  
"I am not playing Chris. I just like the way you look at me."

It was true he had stared rather... intently.  
"And?"

"Are we going to pretend that wasn't lust in your eyes?"  
He decided to be blunt. 

Christopher finished his glass.  
"Alright..."  
He admitted.  
"I won't lie, you're gorgeous, but-"  
He hesitated. He had never courted a man before... Nor had he been courted by one. Never seriously at least.

"But?"  
Acknowledging the compliment, Albert collided their shoulders in a flirtatious touch. 

"I've never been- uh- with a man before..."  
He stared down the empty glass where two ice cubes laid dying. 

"Me neither."  
He confessed.

"Really?"  
He couldn't help the look of surprise. 

"Do I look the part?"  
He teased again. 

"N-Not necessarily... You just- um- You seem confident..."  
Smooth.

"I want what I want."  
He finished his Scotch for the last time.  
"And I tend not to take 'no' for an answer."  
Another subtle brush against his shoulder. 

" 'That so?"  
He always had a bit of an accent when he grew embarrassed. 

"Aren't you the least bit curious?"  
He heard, whispered in his ear. 

Chris was tipsy. Frustrated. And, he had to admit, charmed.  
"Can't deny I am." 

A radiant smile pulled Wesker's lips.

"But what about we get to know each other first?"  
His pragmatism won over. As attractive as Albert may have been, it was against his principle to lay with strangers.

"But of course. Ask me anything."  
He seemed content. The alcohol added a bit of color to his visage. 

"What do you do for a living?"

"I inherited my father's company. Nothing fancy. What about you?"

"I work for the BSAA."

"Truly?"  
His gorgeous eyes widened. 

"Yeah."  
He reasserted. 

"No wonder you'd find your way here on a Monday night then."  
He contemplated empty space.  
"I can't imagine the horrors you must have gone through. The way I hear it on TV... It's pretty rough out there."

"Just doing my job."

"How humble."  
The answer seemed to score him a few points. As Albert smiled splendidly once more. 

He laughed.  
"Were you born here?"

"Born an raised. I have traveled extensively in my youth however." 

"You're still pretty young."

"Flatterer."  
He noted, a pleased blush added to the red under his eyes. 

"I'd love to hear about the places you've visited."

"The stories I could tell."

"I have time."  
He suggested. 

"How fortunate, so do I, it seems."

He engaged in a long monologue; Detailing his time abroad. In every story there was this recurring character; William Birkin. Or just Birkin, as Wesker called him. Chris was under the impression they must have remained good friends. 

"Do you guys still talk?"

"Regularly."  
He answered with a smile.  


Hearing about the man's closest friend put Chris in a trusting mood. He felt like they had become a bit closer... 

"Do you have somebody like that?"

"Several actually."  
He scratched the back of his neck.  
"They're all valued friends."

"Tell me about them."

Chris proceeded to talk about Jill, Barry, his sister; Claire. 

"A sibling? How lovely."  
He pressed his cheek against the back of his hand; His elbow resting against the counter. Allowing Chris to continue. 

Before he knew it, Christopher had covered the subject extensively. Telling, along the way, a few embarrassing stories he had sworn he would keep under lock and key ...

"Oh- uh- I'm sorry... I didn't intend to go on for so long."  
Albert was easy to talk to, once you got used to his demanding attitude. 

"Be at ease. I enjoy listening to your voice... And your stories amuse greatly."  
He drank from his glass once again; Water this time. 

The compliment warmed Chris's heart.  
"Thanks..."  
He blushed again, unable to help a smile. 

They had been talking for quite a while now. 

"How are you feeling Chris? I know I won't be able to ride my bike back home."  
He admitted. 

"I'm fine actually."  
He replied, after taking a moment to feel himself.  
"You're not feeling sick, are you?"  
Concern flew across his face.

And Albert chuckled.  
"Nothing of the sort. I'm simply a bit tired."

Chris regretted they might have to part soon...  
"Oh... Feeling like heading back home?"  
He tried not to sound disappointed. 

And failed, apparently. 

Wesker grabbed his arms in his and leaned into his shoulder.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
He nuzzled closer, whispering tiredly in his neck. 

He was reminded without words. The whole reason why they were even trying to get to know each other in the first place... Albert had attempted to persuade him to share his bed.

"Can I take you home?"  
He offered, taking a hand to Wesker's hip. 

"Please do."  
He cracked another smile, unwilling to exit the ephemeral embrace. 

"Alright, let's get out of here."  
Chris squeezed his hip before letting go, getting on his feet to take out his wallet. He payed for their drinks. 

"You didn't have to."  
Albert thanked, walking beside him as they made way for the exit. 

"I wanted to."

"Thank you."  
He captured the captain's arm once again, squeezing gently around his bicep with lithe fingers.

Chris felt light, like he was walking over clouds. It felt strangely good to earn the affection of a man, one such as Wesker to boot. Having him seek comfort in his arms was flattering.  
They passed Albert's bike in the parking lot. 

"Is it okay to leave it here?"

"Don't worry, I asked the owner to keep an eye out for it." 

Their doubts was put to rest and they hopped in Chris's car. He was glad he always kept it impeccably clean, it painted a pretty picture. 

Wesker noticed.  
"Nice car."  
He complimented, letting his back sink into the seat. 

"Thanks."  
He felt proud of trusty old Jeep. It had aged beautifully under his care. 

They drove into the night, Albert gave him direction to his home and soon they had reached the place. It was a new complex in downtown Raccoon city. Conveniently close to everything.  
The car parked on the side of the road, Chris wasn't certain yet if he'd be allowed inside.  
Wesker noticed the engine was still rolling, but by now, he knew Chris liked to do things the right way. 

"Would you like to come inside?"  
He invited. 

"Yes."  
He answered in earnest, killing the engine.  
"Hang tight."  
Chris hopped out of the car and jogged around it, opening the door for Wesker and offering him his hand. 

"Oh my-"  
He chuckled, obviously charmed.  
"How gallant."  
He took the hand. 

"Too much?"  
Chris worried. 

"Absolutely not. It feels nice to be on the receiving end of such courtesies for once."

They walked to the porch, standing close.

The key turned inside the lock and they were inside. Albert flipped open a few switches to light the entryway. 

"Excuse the mess."

It was squeaky clean. 

They took off their boots and hung their coats. Finally Chris had a clear view of Wesker's form. He was slender, toned muscles adorned his shape, his black shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up; Sneaking a welcome peek at his chest. 

"Are you perhaps hungry? We've done nothing but drink since the night started." 

"Midnight snack, uh?"

"Why ever not?"  
He smiled teasingly. 

"Are you on the menu?"  
Now that he was comfortable there was no stopping him from embarrassing himself. Luckily, Wesker seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting and let out a loud laugh, trying to regain his composure in vain. 

"You fool!"  
He wiped a tear away.  
"Patience my dear-"  
He ran his index across Chris's chest.  
"-Patience."  
He had regained a semblance of calm, although a stubborn grin remained. 

They trotted to the kitchen. Wesker's apartment was incredibly stylish. Like a picture out of magazine. Almost everything was painted white, a different color was assigned to the furniture in every room. Red for the living room, orange for the kitchen, blue for the bathroom... Nothing unecessary beside a few trinkets for decoration.  
The blond opened the fridge and leaned into it, peeking inside for a quick snack. His back arched slightly and Chris was granted a pleasant view. 

"I think I can whip up something interesting."  
He said, confident, straightening his posture and taking out a few ingredients. Namely: a few types of berries, an apple and dark chocolate. The kind you melt into fondue. 

The thought alone sent an exciting shiver down Chris's spine. 

"You like chocolate?"  
He set the items aside on the counter to close the distance between he and Chris, settling into his arms. 

"I love it." 

"Here."  
The blond grabbed a strawberry and brought it to the captain's lips.

Chris took the fruit into his mouth, alongside the tip of Wesker's finger, and gave it a gentle lick.  
They had gone from Albert's aggressive flirtations, to friendly banter, and back to more gentle display of interest. Now it was Christopher's turn to be a little bold.

"Good?"  
He inquired.

"Good."

Wesker chuckled before slipping out of their caress, edging the other male further. Refusing to give in too soon.  
They set the table, the fondue pot; crown of the display. Chris had sliced the apple, showing off his skills with a knife. 

"You're good with your hands."  
Another teasing remark. 

"I'm trying to impress you."  
He huffed, putting away the knife. 

"Mh-mh."

"Is it working?"  
He stepped behind him, resting his chin on Wesker's shoulder. His arms crossed around his middle. 

"Perhaps."  
He poured chilled chocolate into the pot, opening the flame. Settling his back against Chris's chest.

Blue fire danced under the mixture; Melting it slowly. 

A sharp ringtone tore into the suave atmosphere between them, forcing Chris to let go as Wesker plunged a hand in his pocket to take out his phone. Cursing under his breath; sounding none too pleased. 

"What?"  
He answered, patience running short. 

Chris couldn't hear the other party speak through the receiver. 

"And this is why you're calling me in the middle of the night? To waste my time?"

There was a tiny voice on the other line; apologizing profusely. 

"I don't care how you do it. Fix it."  
He demanded, hanging up before throwing his phone on the counter behind them.

"Something wrong?"

Wesker's whole demeanor softened, he sighed deeply.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that."  
He rubbed his forehead, his free hand on his hip. 

"Is it work?"  
He embraced the other man once again, soothing him. 

"Was it that obvious?"  
He managed a dry smile.

Chris gave him a sorry smile.

"No matter. My mind is elsewhere tonight."  
He cradled Christopher's neck with both hands, their eyes met. 

"Somewhere more pleasant... I hope."

"Infinitely so..."

The mood was right and Chris thought he'd try to lean in for a kiss, but Wesker escaped the hug. 

"The fondue's bubbling."  
He announced, a knowing smirk on his lips. 

He was a finicky one. And he enjoyed playing with his food... evidently.  
But Chris didn't exactly mourned that in him. It was exhilarating to be constantly held over the edge.  
They sat. 

"Tell me Chris, how does the BSAA fare?"  
It was surprising to hear him talk about work so suddenly. Although it wasn't out of place, he had just received a call form his company after all.  
"You are a private organisation, correct? And I have no doubt you must have several sponsors, but if you'd be interested-"  
His foot caressed along Chris's calf.  
"I may be interested in pledging my name to your cause."  
He offered, a frisky aura about him. 

"You'd like to sponsor us?-"  
He tried to focus on their conversation rather than the flirty attention he was getting under the table.  
"I mean- We're always grateful for any help we can get but..."

Wesker's foot was teasing his inner thigh now. 

"Albert..."  
He scolded, flush with embarrassment and desire. 

"My apologies."  
He chuckled. 

"As I was saying."  
He cleared his throat.  
"What can you offer us? And what can we offer you in exchange?"  
He knew which questions to ask a potential business partner, and the ensued procedure, but... It was the first time he'd have to enact them. It didn't help that he was in the tumult of some serious sexual tension with said 'business partner'. 

"I can offer money, among other things."  
He reclaimed his foot, crossed his legs and straightened his posture.  
"As for what you can do for me... I have a few things in mind."  
He winked. 

Chris blushed furiously.  
"I can't put that on paper."  
He reminded. 

And Albert snickered.  
"That is true. Then you can repay me by keeping the world safe."  
He was implying that he'd offer his pledge for free.

Christopher was grateful, but still failed to understand the sudden spur of interest.  
"Why the sudden interest?"

Wesker took a raspberry and plunged it in hot cocoa. Blowing on it before pushing it into his mouth, licking his finger; The same one Chris had previously kissed. His eyes lowered.  
"I want a reason to see you again..."  
He admitted. It sounded a bit sad. 

Chris's lips parted and his eyes widened a bit... He didn't expect... 

"You don't need one."  
The words flew out of his mouth before he could think them. 

Wesker's eyes darted up in disbelief. 

"Isn't it enough that we want to see each other again?"

"That's..."  
A relieved smile graced his pale lips.  
"Thank you..."

Chris shuffled around in his chair to close the distance.  
"I don't need you to spend a single dollar."  
He reasserted. 

Wesker blushed, it felt different. Adverting his eyes, he let out an irregular sigh.  
"You make me loose my composure..."  
It sounded almost like a reproach. 

But to Chris, it felt like a compliment. He was high on a power trip... Not many people could succeed in making the man blush, he reckoned.  
"That's not bad, is it?"  
He leaned closer once more. 

Albert was used to the burden of command, and he never let his guard down. He enjoyed manipulating others and the thrill of having them play right into his hands... It was an unfamiliar feeling to be the one doing the dancing, for once...  
"Not inherently..."  
He remained cautious as Chris cupped his cheek. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Somehow it made it worse that he had to answer that... 

"Please do..."  
He willingly gave up his grasp. 

"Close your eyes."  
Christopher commanded in a heated whisper. 

Their lips met and melted together in a kiss. Chaste at first, before Wesker parted his lips to invite Chris's tongue to dance with his own. Making it clear he expected him to take the lead.  
Their first kiss tasted sweet.  
They paused to look at each other in ragged breath. 

"How was that?"  
The brunet asked, licking his lips. 

"Satisfactory."  
The blond answered in a weary whisper, still short on breath. His gorgeous visage painted red.

The captain pulled Wesker onto his feet, pinning him against his chest; an arm wrapped around his side, the other pressed against his back. Prompting him in another kiss.  
The blond let out a surprised gasp; muffled inside the other man's mouth. But soon settled into the embrace.  
Their lips met in wet kisses, and parted regretfully to draw breath, over and over again. 

"Chris..."  
He felt the urge to call his name. 

Christopher's tongue danced its way out of Albert's mouth, coming down to his neck.  
He sucked on the skin there, leaving a trail of red marks as traced down his shape.  
Wesker's eyes were shut, focusing solely on the waves of pleasure sent down his spine by the intimacy of their caress. A soft moan escaped his lips. 

He called the name again. 

"Come here."  
In a fell swoop, Chris lifted the other male in his arms. 

Wesker reflexively tensed up, before he could feel just how light he was to the man holding him in his arms. An embarrassed chuckle graced the air between them.  
"That's new..."  
He certainly never had been swept off his feet. Not figuratively, even less so physically. He was a pretty big guy after all, standing at 6 ft tall at the least.

Chris had started to make his way to the bedroom.  
Albert's index drew little circles over his chest, he could feel the warmth of his fingertip through the fabric.  
The door was left ajar and Chris put his back to it, pushing it open, careful not to bump the man in his arm against the frame. A warm light had been left on, barely powerful enough to light the room, but just enough to set a comfortable mood. 

"Christopher..."  
Wesker whispered the full name against Chris's neck, pulling himself up in his arm; wrapping his long legs around his middle. 

A few steps further, and Chris tipped the both of them on the bed, putting the other male on his back and under him.  
They kissed passionately, sloppily, whetted noises played between them. Towering over Wesker, Chris brought a hand to the man's shirt; Working his way down the buttons.  
A satisfied groan escape his thin lips, still trapped in the kiss. Making his approval known the only way he could.  
The black shirt opened gradually to reveal his shape, his pure white skin, his well toned muscles... The fabric slid down his shoulder as Chris gently pulled on it downward. A trail of kisses followed behind it. The brunet let his teeth graze the unmarked flesh. 

Wesker bit down the joint of his index, trying to muffle a series of pleasure-filled moans. But his voice escaped nonetheless.  
"F-Fuck!"  
The man cussed, feeling the captains mouth; pressed against his arousal through the fabric of his pants. He grabbed a fistful of hair instinctively.  
Earning a pleased groan.  
"Wait..."  
He demanded, out of breath. And Chris darted his head up, resting his chin on Albert's naked abs.  
"Come here."  
He managed to order, in between to pants. 

Chris crawled his way back up until he hovered over the breathless male.  
Lithe fingers slipped under his shirt, feeling his trained musculature.  
Chris lifted his arms and bowed his head, complying to the silent demand as Wesker rid him of his shirt. The sight of him was apparently pleasing, Wesker fought back the urge to smile, but lost his battle. A wolfish grin traced his lips, his face; boasting crimson colors. 

"The sight of you..."  
He groaned, stopping himself from finishing his sentence. 

Caressing his whole body, Chris made an observation of his own.  
"And you... Like a marble sculpture..."  
He pressed his thumb on the thin pair of lips. 

Wesker gave it a gentle lick before sucking on it tantalizingly.  
Chris pushed his thumb against the inside of his cheek, forcing his mouth slightly open in an obscene display. Before popping it out it a wet sound. He weaved to more fingers in, playing with the other man's tongue, prompting him to suck on them sloppily.  
"Get 'em nice and slick."

The order sent an exciting shiver down the blond's spine, directly into his pants.  
They were both rock hard.  
While Chris was busy holding himself up and teasingly thrust his finger inside his mouth, Wesker's free hands unbuckled both of their belts, zipped down their pants and lingered there. Stroking Chris through his underwear. 

Christopher reclaimed his fingers; wet with saliva.  
"Take off your pants."  
He urged, reaching for something int he back pocket of his own. 

Albert complied.  
"I have a box of condom in my drawer."  
He informed. 

"It's alright, I've got mine."

The blond raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm... Pretty big..."  
Chris admitted, unsure if it was right to boast about it... Given the circumstances. They both had never laid with men after all. His size might be more of an issue and less of a virtue right now. 

Curious, Albert tugged at captain's pants, freeing his throbbing erection. He blinked twice.  
"Wow."

"Um- Thanks?"  
Chris didn't want to scare the other man away. And he REALLY wanted to hold him. 

Wesker accurately guessed his partner's woes. He let loose a gentle chuckle, confusing the brunet.  
"There's no cause for concern."  
He started.  
"I assure you, I want you to hold me as much as you do. Perhaps more..."  
He slipped from under Chris and mimicked his pose; Both on their knees atop the bed, face to face. He leaned in to nibble on his ear.  
"I'm no stranger to a bit of pain Christopher... You don't need to worry about me."  
He teased.

" 'that so?"  
He blushed, an easy smile on his lips. 

Wesker didn't answer, making his way down to Chris's erection instead. As he bent down, the captain noticed his back; Covered in a intricate design. One of those irezumi tattoos, practiced tradition in Japan's mafia groups. Although it had gained popularity and somewhat lost it's meaning, it still came as a surprise to Chris. A huge snake was needled into his skin, wrapped around chrysanthemum. There was barely any skin left untouched.  
Albert had noticed the lack of reaction Chris had given him after he had wrapped his mouth around his manhood. He could guess what this was about. He teased the tip with his tongue, garnering back Christopher's attention. 

He whined, a wave of pleasure overwhelming him.  
"S-Shit..."

Albert continued sucking him off. Working his lips around the shaft, drawing circles around it with his tongue. He knew how he liked it, he figured he could try to mimic it. He took great care to make a respectable amount of noise, edging his partner.  
Chris was back into the game now, and he reached for the other male's rear with his finger; still dripping wet with saliva. A finger slipped it relatively easily, earning him pleased moan, a second was added minutes later and finally a third. Chris was getting impatient, he longed to feel himself slide into Wesker's intimacy.  
That's the one thing he needed most, a connection... 

His jaw sore, Albert pulled the hard member out of his mouth and practically begged for it.  
"Enough... Fuck me." 

"Can do."

They shifted position, Chris prompted the man on all fours, wanting to take him from behind. He wanted to eye his powerful back as he'd fuck him. The tattoo was an unexpected turn-on.

"Hurry..."  
Wesker panted.  
"Give it to me." 

Christopher didn't need to be told twice. He positioned himself behind his mate and trusted his throbbing erection against the walls of flesh. Earning quite the moan. 

"Move!"  
Albert shouted, needy.  
It was a delectable sight. 

They settled into a pace, gaining in speed as time went on and they got closer to the end. 

"Pull my hair!"  
Wesker issued another command. 

Chris liked that he was so precise in his direction. He certainly knew what he wanted and how he wanted it.  
He grabbed a fistful of hair and Wesker grunted. 

"That's it."  
He melted.  
"Ah, Chris..."  
He reached behind him to guide Chris's chin to his shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
"Don't you dare stop."

"Arch you back."  
Chris ordered, in turn. 

This was two men, accustomed to being in charge, barking orders at each other to their respective delight. 

Albert obeyed. 

The pace didn't slow down, Chris had never rocked a woman this hard, he'd never dare. It was different with Albert however, he rested assured that the sturdy body pressed against his own could handle it.  
As they neared the end, Albert whispered a naughty demand;

"Call me a bitch."  
He bit Chris's ear, hard. 

"Ah- Fuck!"  
He cursed. A bit of blood trailing down his neck.  
From the pain yes, but also from the shock. He wasn't aware he had sadistic tendencies... Somehow, the insult rolled off his tongue.  
"Fucking bitch."  
He shuddered, finishing as the same time the words escaped his mouth. The body under him tensed up as well, before both of them released every bits of accumulated tension. 

They stayed jointed together for a while, breathing heavily.  
Finally pulling out, Chris planted a few kissed on the man's neck; Gentle and filled with care. 

"You alright?"  
He spoke weakly. 

"Yes..."  
The answer came out of a sore throat, but his partner turned inside his arms. Facing him.  
"Thank you for this..."  
He struggled to keep awake. 

He planted kisses on both Wesker's eyes.  
"Get some rest."

"The fondue..."  
He mumbled. 

"I got it. Just get comfortable."

They had cooled and Chris prompted the other male into the sheets making sure he was covered almost completely; Like hiding him from the world. 

"Mh..."  
A pleased hummed escaped the blond's lips as he fell asleep. Wrapped in soft sheets and surrounded in plump pillows. 

\--

Albert opened one eye, answering a gentle plea for attention. 

"Albert..."  
It was Chris. 

"Chris?"  
He answered, groggy. 

The brunet was already dressed. 

"Where are you going?"  
He shifted in the bed, trying to get up.

But Christopher lulled him back into a more comfortable position.  
"I have to go to work."  
He made a sorry smile. 

The clock read: 5:30 Am  
"So early?"  
He lamented, missing his warmth already. 

"Yes, I'm sorry."  
He kissed his forehead.  
"But I gave you HQ's address and my phone number."  
A note was pinned under the lamp on the nightstand. 

"An adress..?"

"Just in case you were serious about sponsoring us."  
He laughed quietly.  
"The phone number is for my cell... In case you were wandering."  
He didn't want Albert to think he had slept with him for the contract. 

Wesker smiled.  
"I'll call you."  
He tugged on Chris's shirt for one last kiss.  
"Be careful..."

"Don't worry, it's more paper work for me today."  
He reassured.  
Kissing his lips before walking out of the room.  
"Talk to you soon."  
And he disappeared into the corridor. 

Wesker noted the faint smell of his shampoo in Chris's hair. He had used the shower.  
"Adorable..."

He fell back asleep. 

\--

At work, Chris was beaming. It was obvious to everyone that something nice must have happened. His mood was radiant and strangely contagious. It was good to have the old Chris back... Or an enhanced version of him? 

"Good morning captain."  
Piers greeted him. 

They hadn't seen each other since the morning. 

"Good morning Piers."  
He continue to type on his computer but he slipped a smile his way. 

"O'Brien has received a call this morning. We apparently have some new sponsor coming in."  
It was always welcome news in the industry. They needed the funds. 

"Really?"  
Chris feigned ignorance for now. But couldn't help a radiant smile. 

"Their CEO is coming to greet us in person later this afternoon."  
He informed. 

Jill entered the room.  
"That certainly never happened before."  
Her eyes widened.  
"Do you know the company?"

"No."  
He shrugged.  
"O'brien doesn't want the team to know unless he's sure we're getting the pledge." 

"Fair enough."  
The woman chirped. Focusing her attention back to Chris.  
"Look who's in a good mood!"

He chuckled.

"Something good happened?"

"Yes."

"You won't tell us what it is?"

"No."

"You're no fun."  
She joked. 

They were back to work and pretty busy for most of the day, but later in the afternoon, as Piers had mentioned, their newest sponsor had entered the building. He had gone directly to O'brien's office, apparently ready to sign the bottom page as soon as he had passed the frame.  
A meeting was called in, everyone in the meeting room.  
Rumors had spread fast and everyone know they had gotten the pledge.  
They entered the auditorium. 

Piers's jaw immediately hit the floor as his eyes laid on Wesker. Standing beside the director on the stage.  
Chris noticed his reaction, although he wasn't sure what had garnered it. He hoped it wasn't for the same reasons he had the night before. 

"T-That's..."  
The young man blinked. 

"Mh? What's up?"  
He and Piers were quickly surrounded by their colleagues, curious about Piers's reaction as well. 

"Are you kidding me? You don't know who he is?"

Confused looks were exchanged. 

"This Albert Wesker. Umbrella's CEO for Christ sake!"

Umbrella? As in the pharmaceutical company? An empire worth several billions of dollars? The same company that had only just recently started trading in firearms?

"W-wait- Are you serious?!"  
Chris couldn't help himself and unknowingly raised his voiced.  
Which caused Albert to pick him out of the crowd. 

A black shirt buttoned all the way up, a black tie around his neck. A hickey planted just above the collar. Pants of the same colors and a shiny pair of shoes; charcoal like the rest.  
A pair of shades on his nose, that he pinched between his fingers, bringing them down.  
A teasing wink.


End file.
